Excessive Baggage
by SilveryKitsune
Summary: Miles Edgeworth could say that his life has no excess baggage, but there was something…or someone for that matter, who might be considered excess baggage in his life, but he can make adjustments, right?  PhoenixEdgeworth, yaoi


**Title**: Excessive Baggage

**Prompt**: Excess can be illustrated in many ways. But this particular route was one less trodden (compacted).

**Summary**: Miles Edgeworth could say that his life has no excess baggage, but there was something…or someone for that matter, who might be considered excess baggage in his life, but he can make adjustments, right? PxE

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters of the Phoenix Wright games. This is pure non-profit fiction.

He tried to stay away. _He really did_.

Edgeworth told himself that over the past month that he would not get involved with these _unnecessary _feelings that he had been engaging in. He didn't need this additional complexity in his life, and he believed it was a fact.

That is, until he came back from running an errand to find someone waiting in his office. _That particular someone he tried to stay away from_.

All it took was locking eyes when Edgeworth stepped inside for the atmosphere to immediately intensify. He could hear himself screaming, "_I want this,_" while trying to convince himself to quickly move away before—

Then it happened.

All it stood was moving one step back, and Wright engulfed him in a lip-lock. He tried to resist by not reciprocating, but the other man was not having any of that. Before Edgeworth knew it, they were both on his couch, and the kiss became hungrier as Wright was trying to get a response from him.

"_Edgeworth…"_

He still had some control over his thoughts and attempted to push Wright away a few times only to end up having Wright making him lose more of his resolve. When he was about to try pushing him away once more, he lost it as he felt the other's arousal against his groin, and he couldn't help but let out a throaty noise as he felt himself hardened.

It was then that Wright ceased the kisses to look at the gray eyes beneath him. The sounds of their breaths were the only things they could hear until…

"_Do you want this?_"

Edgeworth didn't know what he wants right now. He wanted Wright to stay away five minutes ago before coming back to his office. Right now, he wanted to fuck the brains out of this man in front of him. At the same time, he didn't want to complicate his life with something,_ someone_, when it didn't fit with his plan. He didn't plan for any of these activities happening to him. He didn't plan on getting distracted from his work thinking about this man on top of him.

Wright continued to stare straight at him while Edgeworth lost himself with his thoughts. The silence went on, and there were no verbal response. He was sure that the nonverbal cues were saying yes, but he did feel that Edgeworth was trying to avoid him. He did avoid him longer than he normally did.

He then thought maybe it was a bad idea to drop by his office because of his hormonal needs even though he wanted to see him _so badly_. He wanted to see him, kiss him, touch him, feel him…

But this was Edgeworth, and if the other man didn't want him, then he should probably leave him alone for a while.

Edgeworth didn't know what to say, and he was going to tell him that he didn't know what he wanted, but before he could speak, he felt Wright moving off of him and fixing up his suit.

"I guess I'll see you another time then."

Just like that, and the defense attorney was out of the door.

_Just like that…_

Was this what he wanted? That's what he thought he wanted.

Was this what he needed? That's what he thought he needed.

So it is really what he wanted and needed right now? Did he want to let that opportunity pass? It felt like a long time before he felt himself running out of that office to see if he was still by the elevator. He was, and the elevator was on his side for today.

One step, two steps…he must have taken another twenty or thirty steps before he had Wright pinned to the nearest wall.

Their eyes met. They could feel each other's breath.

And Edgeworth gave into his desire to kiss him, touch him, need him, _want him_.

"You sure—"

"_Yes_."

"You don't—"

"_Want to_."

"What if—"

He didn't want to talk anymore. He kissed him and told him, "shut up, Wright," before the two of them slowly maneuvered into the office.

The door closed with a _click_.

After their rendezvous at the office, Edgeworth felt that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to have Wright around as he was finally able to concentrate on finishing his final report for tomorrow. He had been putting it off for a few days because of the abnormal distractions from the man who is currently sleeping in his bed.

Although he didn't need or want any excessive baggage, maybe Wright really isn't part of that category after all.

**A/N**: I tried my best to keep Edgeworth and Wright in character. I wasn't sure how in-depth Edgeworth may be internally since I only played AAI, but I've been reading these fanfics for the past few days now, so hopefully I did at least a decent job of it :)


End file.
